Bman Allstaria
Bman Allstaria is a teenaged hero who acts as the leader of Team Mayhem. He is the primary protagonist of the Hero Time! series. Personality Originally, Bman is a very selfless person when it comes to those who need help, even sacrificing himself for them in the most extreme cases. Ever since his resurrection however, he shows his quick temper and aggressiveness towards anyone opposing him. Appearance Bman has long spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. In Hero Time!, Bman wore a black T-shirt with longer white sleeves attached to it. The mid-section of the shirt has a white design of an eagle and white stars near his waist. The sleeves themselves have several black star designs along them. He also wore blue jeans and black and white sneakers. He wore a blue digital watch on his left wrist, but it was shattered when he was crushed by a broken drilling machine. However, it was later repaired by Dexter. It was destroyed at the end of Hero Time!. In Hero Time! 2, Bman's outfit remained the same, a bit with bolder colors. The white stars on his top were removed from the shirt, and his jeans now have flame designs running up the legs. He now wears his Omni-Watch on his left wrist. Powers and Evilities Bman is gifted both in melee power and magic power. His main weapon is the Hero Hammer (later named Joystick), which he found in his Sanctuary, waiting for it's true wielder. His magic power includes influences in electricity, gravity, and summoning magic, with a heavy influence in fire based moves. Upon his meeting with Igor of the Velvet Room, he gained the abilility to summon a Persona, his second self. Bman's Arcana was determined to be the Magician arcana, and his Persona was Jinn. Joystick: Also known as the Hero Hammer. Bman's primary weapon. Omni-Watch: A blue Omnitrix-inspired device that acts as a communicator and vitality counter. Magician: Bman's Arcana card, given to him by Igor. Crushing it lets him summon his Persona, Jinn. Raging Flame: Bman breathes out a wicked flame that burns all it touches, causing Enflame. Gravity Bomb: Bman's arms become coated in dense gravity before throwing them down from above his head, creating a miniature event-horizon around him. Those caught in the radius become Slowed and knocked to the ground. Lightning Surge: Bman fires a large bolt of lightning from his hand to strike the enemy, Stunning them. Burning Hero: Bman ignites himself on fire for a flaming tackle attack. When active, he becomes immune to fire damage. Black Eagle: Bman's ultimate attack. He transforms into a giant eagle and flies at supersonic speeds, firing beams of energy from his talons. Gravity Wall: Bman raises a wall of gravity to act as a shield for himself or an ally. The shield protects against special attacks, but not physical ones. Summon Minions: Bman uses magic to call three Caster Minions into battle. The Minions will attack any enemy nearby by using their staves. Vulcan Marble: Bman breaths fire into a sphere of gravity, before hitting it away with his hammer, making the sphere split up into multiples. The spheres ricochet off surfaces and explode on impact with enemies. Pyrobolt: Bman fires a bolt/ball of flaming lightning from his hand, igniting and stunning targets. Static Pulse: Bman throws a sphere of gravity cloaked in lightning, bringing in targets before exploding with an electric field that messes with technology. Galactic Force: Bman manipulates gravity to move an object. This requires focus and concentration to use; if broken, the move will fail and he'll drop the object. Wildfire Warp: A swirl of flames covers Bman before dying out, teleporting Bman to another location in a second swirl of flames. Spectral Wisp: Bman's fire turns green and spooky. His body becomes transparent as two wisps float near him. He can't take or deal damage, but can phase through walls and float like a ghost. He turns back to normal after a short time. Firestorm: A more powerful version of Raging Flame. Bman's face turns red as he breathes out an even wider flame from his mouth. Megaton: A more powerful version of Gravity Bomb. Bman uses a powerful wave of gravity to effect everything around him or in a single direction. Overload: A more powerful version of Lightning Surge. Bman uses both hands to fire an even bigger bolt of electricity. Rage Mode: Bman's anger maxes out as he becomes enveloped in a red fiery aura. In his mode, he becomes immune to flames but loses self control. Grav Mode Volt Mode Hero Mode Dark Mode: Bman's heart becomes closed off, his body enveloped in darkness. This is the only power that Bman cannot control. He loses all of his powers in this state, but can use darkness to suffocate targets. He doesn't show mercy to anyone in his way. Weaknesses Bman's powers are tied to his emotional state, which is a double edged sword during battles. He could fly into a rage and set things on fire without meaning to, since his anger is directly linked to that element. Dark Mode too can be more harmful to allies than it is to enemies. Bman is also noted for having a low defensive power, and an overreliance on his powers to fight. He also has a low tolerance for sexual arousal; if he's horny, his mind seems to go to another place, making him open to attacks. His overconfidence and stubborness could also be weaknesses. Ever since being introduced to Igor and Personas, Bman has had lasting enimity with Mara. Appearances Bman has been in every installment ever created so far in the franchise. *Hero Time! *Hero Time! 2 Trivia Category:Team Mayhem Category:Heroes